huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryder
Ryder is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Cagayan, and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Survivor: Redemption Island Ryder began Survivor: Redemption Island on the purple Zapatera tribe. The women created a strong alliance at the beginning of the game, hoping to vote out the men. At Zapatera's first tribal council, Ryder was voted out and sent to Redemption Island. In his first few rounds at Redemption Island, he competed against Clara, Scott, John and Danny, winning all of these duels. Competing against Bethany and Dave, the opportunity to return to the game was presented to the trio. Bethany finished first and returned to the game, shortly followed by Ryder, who remained on Redemption Island. In the last duel of the pre-merge, Ryder competed against Kat, Mia and Glimmer for one spot back into the game. Ryder won, sending the girls home and returning to the competition. At this point, Ryder made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed a super alliance with Katniss' Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Bethany as one of these threats was voted out, followed shortly by the rest of the Ometepe tribe. When Bethany returned, she was quickly voted out for her charming nature. This landed Ryder a spot with Summer and Mandy in the Final Tribal Council. The jury respected Mandy's strong hold on the game, Summer's kind and social approach to the game and Ryder being able to survive the game and Redemption Island. In the end, Ryder was given 2 of 9 jury votes from Jeremiah and Bethany, making him the Co Runner-Up. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands Ryder competed again in Survivor: Cook Islands on the red Aitutaki tribe. Ryder began the game with no definitive alliance. This proved dangerous when tribe lost two immunity challenges. The first loss resulted in an unanimous vote sending Vikki home. At the second loss, Peeta, Tommy and Brooklyn banded together and voted Ryder out for already making the Final Three before. He lasted 8 days. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan For his strong Redemption Island performance and physical strength, Ryder was placed on the orange Aparri tribe for Survivor: Cagayan. The tribe was labelled as the 'Brawn' tribe. Aparri only had to go to one tribal council at the beginning of the game, sending Aida home for having connections on the other tribes.This left Ryder in a good spot at the start. At the tribe dissolve, Ryder went to the purple Solana tribe with original member, Grayson. For being only two of the original tribe, Ryder was placed in the minority quickly. When Solana lost the first time, Ryder was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Hoping to do better, Ryder was placed on the yellow Galang tribe, comprised of returning players during Survivor: Blood vs. Water. He competed with his sister Adelaide. Galang were lucky, only having to eliminate Kayla and Bethany during the time. At the tribe switch, Ryder remained on the yellow Galang tribe Cody, Mandy, Charlie and Fawn. The three men voted together for Neal. However, the men did not have enough of a majority and with Mandy, Dane, Fawn and Tucker voting together, Ryder was voted out. He was sent to Redemption Island. In his first Redemption Island duel, Ryder competed against Beau, Mallory and Neal for three spots on Redemption Island. For being the first to drop out of the endurance challenge, Ryder lost and was officially out of the game. Voting History Trivia *Ryder is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Bethany, Mandy, Virgil, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Lana, Fawn and Alistair. **He is the only person to return from Redemption Island and make it to the Final Tribal Council. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways